


Echo

by mandaree1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Like half a minute long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: He feels like he's lived parts of this life before.





	

The world has always been vaguely familiar.

Steven can trudge behind Pearl and Garnet and next to Amethyst through ancient battlefields and know which of them his mother had poofed, although he has no idea what kind of gems had wielded the weapons. They never saw as much; it's just there.

He knows the gleam in Amethyst's eyes; the same as all quartzes who fought for their masters. Unlike others she fights, not for a Diamond or court, but for a cause. Even with Rose gone, she may fight just as loyally under Garnet's orders.

The bend of Pearl's back was designed for an easy handle for a Diamond to pluck her off the ground without harming the gem. Rose never saw it, and Pearl never said it, but Steven knew.

Garnet once walked with a bounce in her step. Rose watched it be struck out of her in battle.

He sees the sea and vaguely knows the depth to it, the feel of it filling his lungs without fear. The sand has been turned to glass before him by an odd strike of lightning. Rain has rusted metal- weapons and armor humans have died in.

Steven isn't Rose. He doesn't know exactly what he is; he just knows it entails a few misplaced notions that haunt him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like half a minute long but I don't see a lot of reincarnation/echo Steven things so here. =)


End file.
